Halloween Specials
by Unhappy Fortune
Summary: Just a few stories for Halloween. Includes Raven x Rena and Elsword x Aisha.
1. The Walking Dead

Characters:

Elsword- Rune Slayer (16)

Aisha- Void Princess (16)

The Walking Dead:

November 1st 2013, 8pm

The Elgang walked through the crowded Halloween theme park as they searched for the next attraction; The Walking Dead. It's an attraction where you had to survive a course with people disguised as zombies jumping out at you. Every year, the group comes to the Haunted House and makes Aisha go in, however, this time the mage is not going alone. Today she has to enter the attraction with Elsword. Earlier on, Elsword had accepted the challenge without hesitation. _If Aisha can do it alone, then it won't be a problem for me. _He thought to himself at the time, but as the line of people moved closer to the house and the screaming got louder, his nervousness turned into fear. Aisha, who was standing next to Elsword, glanced at him.

"You scared?" She questioned him in a mocking tone.

"I could ask you the same question. You've been here so many times and yet you're still shivering in fear."

"Heh. I'm not shivering as much as you are." She muttered to herself. After a short time, it was finally their turn to enter the house.

"Alright let's go." As soon as Elsword said that, a zombie came running right pass him.

"SHIT!" He yelled before grabbing Aisha's arm in fear. The mage just rolled her eyes as she continued walking with the petrified boy clinging on to her. The first section of the course was outside. They walked cautiously between two fences that have zombies crawling around on the other side. Every time an undead came close, Elsword and Aisha picked up their pace.

"Is this all outside?" Elsword questioned Aisha in a shaky voice.

"No." They walked a bit before a zombie jumped on the fence scaring the both of them. Aisha screamed while Elsword pulled her in front of him and hid behind the mage in fear.

"Don't shove me in front of you." Said Aisha.

"I can't help it. It's just an instinct." Elsword replied uneasily. They walked a bit more before another zombie jumped on the fence. This time, Elsword attempted to run away but was stopped by the fence next to him. He then returned and clung onto Aisha yet again. The fences stopped extending as they entered the house. The two appeared in an area that had jail cells lined up next to each other all along the hallway. There were at least one zombie in each cell, but they continued walking as though they saw nothing. They turned a corner and a zombie jumped at them.

"F***!" Elsword yelled as Aisha let out and ear piercing scream. "Are you f***ing kidding me?" Elsword exclaimed while Aisha laughed.

"He's gonna come back." She warned him. They walked up to the corner again, proving Aisha right. The zombie did indeed jump out at them.

"AH! STOP IT!" Elsword yelled as he hid behind Aisha. "F***!" They continued walking forward slowly but Elsword hid behind Aisha again when he saw a fake corpse.

"Why are you hiding behind me? Be a man!" At Aisha's words, Elsword walked out from behind her and stood next to the mage but still clung onto her arm. They walked some more but as they made their way passed a cell; the zombie inside, reached out and grabbed Aisha. She screamed which caused Elsword to scream aswell.

"WHAT!" Elsword yelled at the mage but before she could reply, he saw a woman writhing in agony with her organs spread out next to her.

"STOP IT!" Elsword yelled as he shut his eyes tightly and flinched at the sight. "Ok let's just get out of here." Elsword said as he grabbed Aisha's hand and began running. Before long, he was stopped by another zombie who had jumped out in front of them.

"I get it! They come out at you."

"Ok… just go. We're good." Aisha tried calming Elsword down.

"Ok. It's good. We're almost done." Elsword said between gasps of air. Another zombie jumped at them again. Elsword reacted immediately by pulling Aisha in front of him.

"F*** YOU!" He swore at the zombie.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I'm protecting you!" Elsword hid behind Aisha as they kept walking. "Are we almost done?"

"Why are you making me go first?"

"I said because I'm protecting you!" After a few more jump scares and a horde of zombies scaring the shit out of them, Elsword and Aisha finally found their way out. They both sighed with relief and Elsword let go of Aisha.

"Ok. Stupid. It's finished. We're good." Elsword gasped for air.

"You did good. I'm proud of you." Aisha she gave him a hug. "Let's look for the others now." Elsword nodded and followed the mage. They soon saw the rest of the gang and regrouped.

* * *

Rena: So Elsword, do you get scared easily?

Elsword: Yeeee… No.

Raven: *sneaks up from behind* BOO!

Elsword: *screams* STOP IT!

Everyone else: Laughs


	2. Outlast

Note: They are playing 'Outlast' on the computer. Texts in _**bold italic **_are the scenes occurring in the game.

Characters:

Elsword- Rune Slayer (16)

Aisha- Void Princess (16)

Rena- Wind Sneaker (18)

Raven- Reckless Fist (18)

Eve- Code: Nemesis (18)

Chung- Deadly Chaser (16)

Outlast:

The group stared at the bottle as its spinning began to slow down. Slower… slower… slower… until it finally stopped and pointed at Rena. The green haired girl sighed in exasperation as she glanced at Elsword and Aisha who were already whispering something into each other's ear. Elsword and Aisha had suggested playing spin the bottle since everyone had nothing to do, however, there was a twist. If the bottle lands on you, you have to do a dare, and since it's Halloween, your dare has to be scary.

"So. What's it gonna be?" Rena questioned the two. They stopped whispering and gave her an evil look. Rena knew it was a bad idea to join the game and now she's gonna get her punishment.

"You have to play 'Outlast' for at least fifteen minutes. ALONE." Elsword announced the dare.

"Outlast? What's that?" Rena questioned him.

"It's a horror game." Aisha answered. Rena trembled at the description Aisha gave her. She was never fond of scary things.

"Is it ok to have more than one person do this dare?" Raven questioned the two in his gruff voice. They were startled by the man's question since the only people that seemed to participate in this game other than Elsword and Aisha were Rena and Chung. Elsword and Aisha looked at each other and shrugged before coming up with an answer.

"I guess you could but you can't help her play the game." said Aisha. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Why would you want to play the game with Rena anyway?" Aisha eyed Raven as she asked the question.

"Just wondering what the game's like." The girl was suspicious of his response but decided not to pry any further. Elsword (who had been setting up the game) walked back into the living room.

"Ok it's ready." He said.

"Here goes nothing." Rena murmured under her breath as she got up and walked to Elsword's room with Raven.

She made herself comfortable on Elsword's chair before gently placing her hands on the mouse and keys. Raven sat on a chair to her left and began spectating.

"Why did you want to watch me play the game anyway?" Rena questioned Raven as she waited for the intro to end.

"Cause I know you're scared." Rena looked at Raven and giggled.

"I'm not that scared you know. So you didn't have to do this." Raven was about to retort but decided not to say anything more.

_**Rena began moving around and getting used to her environment. Everything was fine until she entered the building and the lights flickered off.**_

She flinched and her character stopped moving. Raven glanced at Rena to see what was wrong and saw that her eyes were shut tightly. He placed his arm on her shoulder gently.

"It's ok." He told her. Rena gradually opened her eyes and looked at Raven. "Don't worry I'm here." Rena nodded slowly before continuing the game.

_**Every time Rena opened a door, she'd flinch. Just when she had started to calm down, a noise startled her and caused her to let out a not so loud scream but she continued with the game anyway. Eventually, she found another door. Rena opened it. She screamed and covered her face at the sight.**_

Raven (who hadn't been paying attention) was startled by Rena's sudden outburst. He looked at the screen and caught a glimpse of a headless man hanging upside down from the ceiling. He then looked at Rena. She still had her hands covering her face and was shivering quite a bit. Raven pulled her into a hug and he could feel Rena's heart beating against his chest.

"I-Is fifteen… minutes… up yet?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Unfortunately not. It has only been ten minutes."

"Can I just sit here for the next five minutes?" Raven thought about it.

"I guess you could, as long as Elsword or Aisha doesn't find out." Just when Raven said that, Elsword knocked on the door.

"Raven we can hear you."

_Elsword you bastard… _Raven thought to himself. "Sorry… I guess you're gonna have to play just a little longer." Rena shook her head. It's ok. Just a little bit more shouldn't hurt. Raven released Rena from the embrace and let her continue with the game.

_**After leaving the library, Rena walks around the hallway just to kill time, however, just when the fifteen minutes were was almost up, a huge, half-naked man suddenly appears behind her and throws her out of the window.**_

Rena had screamed through this whole scene and covered her face in fear. She was breathing heavily and shivering.

"Rena. Oi Rena. It's ok now. The fifteen minutes are now over." Elsword announced from behind the door, but Rena didn't respond. She sat in the chair, petrified.

"Oi-"

"Elsword just continue playing spin the bottle with Chung and Aisha, I'll handle this." Raven told the red-haired boy. Elsword nodded and left.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked Rena in a soft voice.

"Better." She replied, "I swear one day, I'll get my revenge on those two for making me play that game." Raven chuckled. "What? I'm serious you know."

"I know you are, but you're just so adorable I can't help myself." Raven began laughing. Rena blushed and hit him lightly.

"Sh-Shut up." Their moment was interrupted by Elsword who barged into his room.

"Sorry, I forgot the camera." Said Elsword as he reached for the camera that was sitting on top of his shelf.

"Camera? Why would you need a camera?" Rena questioned the boy with suspicion.

"To… uh… watch a recording."

"A recording? Wait a minute, you weren't recording us secretly this whole time were you?"

"Uh… *ahem* no definitely not." He said as he broke the eye contact. Rena stood up and cracked her knuckles, preparing to beat someone up. Elsword knew the situation he was in and immediately made a run for it.

"Get back here Elsword!" Rena said as she chased after the boy. Raven sighed, but he continued smiling. I mean, why shouldn't he smile when his love interest is having fun.


End file.
